Arinae Firavel
'' None of the information on this page should be used, at any time, as IC information. If you would like to use the information listed here then please contact me, in-game, on a one on one basis. This is not an IC writing nor a reference sheet for people to use. = ''"Why not?!" Arinae Firavel is the illegitimate daughter of Kieran Firavel and half sister to Feloirus and Sabara Firavel. A veteran of the Third War and the war of Northrend. She also spent an extended period of time working with and learning from the Argent Dawn, there in becoming a veteran among their ranks. She has, more recently returned to her family's side with the birth of her half nephew Lainnos Firavel (Jr.). Physical Appearance: Golden locks, like a halo of glowing mist, surrounds her face. Most of her lovely strands are, most often, collected and neatly arranged into an elaborate braid. Just the smallest pieces escape to gently tickle her cheeks, softening the edges of the delicate features of her face. Swirling around her like a piece of jewelry, she almost treated the coif as a nuisance. She would often twirl the braid up onto the top of her head and shove it all, rather unceremoniously, into her helm where she could pretend it no longer existed for the time being. Almond eyes, of a brilliant emerald green, survey her surroundings with an intense gaze. Making eye contact with her could almost feel overwhelming, as her stares could prove not only intense, but penetrating. Though the soft smile, that most often graces her full lips, could serve to disarm any feeling of discontent her eyes might cause. Her small frame and average height makes it all the more surprising that she is rarely caught without her heavy plate armor secured to her lithe body. Her armor was clearly a matter of pride for her, the gleam and immaculate condition of it a testimony to the hours of time spent tending to it herself. In fact, one would be hard pressed to recall a time when she would be seen with her armor in an otherwise imperfect condition. Personality: Generally speaking, a more carefree spirit, Arinae Firavel tends to be noted as one of the more approachable of the Firavels. Being of a younger spirit, partially encouraged by the overly protective and doting nature of her half brother Feloirus Firavel, she may not always be seen acting as the perfect noble lady she should. Of the Firavel ladies, she would be the most likely to be caught playing in a fountain. While she may try as she might to remain in such a demeanor that would exude joy. She, however, may give a bit of incite as to the possible darkness she hides within when she is faced with a battle opportunity or otherwise incoming combat situation. Her carefree mind set, entirely replaced with a very serious and blunt demeanor of simple necessity. As such she is readily known to be a veteran of many wars and proven herself time and again to be a very capable spell breaker and paladin. Not one to fear close combat, she will not hesitate to put her life on the line for the greater good, or for her family. History: Birth and Early Years Being the bastard daughter of Lord Kieran Firavel, by way of an affair with one of his guardswomen, her existence was largely hidden from a young age. Originally given her mother's name, Shan'tiel per Kieran's will, it wasn't until the intervention of her half brother that her life would make a turn for the better. Feloirus would then eventually present his father with an ultimatum: "Give this girl the same level of education and comfort as I have or I will ensure all of Quel'thalas knows of her true origins.". Their father reluctantly caved in to the demand, and Arinae and Feloirus grew to become inseparable. Departure After the fall of Arthas, Arinae decided that she would stay with the Argent Dawn to further her mastery over The Light. Her brother despised the idea, as they had grown quite fond of each other and their century long memories together. However, she could not be swayed. Their last venture before Feloirus returned to Quel'thalas and Arinae left to join the Argents, was the excavating of Ulduar after it had been completely secured. After a lengthy goodbye feast and countless hugs between the two, Feloirus left for home with Roldopher Veremon in tow and Arinae for the Argent Dawn. Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Paladins Category:Blood Knights Category:House Firavel Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Characters